My own Fairy Tale
by Yuu Kirkland
Summary: Arthur Kirkland est un jeune homme qui rêve de devenir un grand écrivain et vit dans son propre monde féerique. Toutefois, celui-ci se retrouve brusquer lorsqu'il se voit forcé d'aller étudier en France.
1. I am Arthur Kirkland

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** T  
**Personnages :** France et Angleterre  
**Genre :** Romance

**Autres : **Une nouvelle fan fiction FrUk! Je vais essayer de la finir celle-ci...

* * *

**I am Arthur Kirkland**

Arthur Kirkland était un rêveur, un grand rêveur.  
Depuis tout petit il avait grandit dans le monde des contes de fées, des histoires fantastiques et de la science fiction.  
En son fort intérieur il était un grand romantique et espérait lui-même vivre un conte de fée un jour, mais il savait que la vie réelle n'était pas aussi belle que ce qu'il y avait dans les livres.  
Il le savait, et pourtant il n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer.  
C'était peut-être cela qui l'avait poussé à vouloir devenir écrivain, écrire ses propres aventures et parfois même s'imaginer à la place du héros qui vivait sa propre magnifique histoire. Même si cela restait faux en un sens, cela ne pouvait empêcher d'apporter une certaine joie à l'anglais.

Arthur n'était pas le genre de personne à être très social, c'était même tout le contraire à vrai dire.  
Il faisait tout son possible pour éviter au maximum de fréquenter les autres êtres humains, et tant que ces derniers lui fichait la paix, cela lui allait très bien. Il n'avait de toute façon pas de temps à leur consacrer ni l'envie. Certes, ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il allait vivre son conte de fée et rencontrer son prince mais... Il était ainsi. Forcer le destin ne servirait à rien. Il serait aimé et vivrait son conte de fée pour ce qu'il était, il ne forcerait pas la chose. Il était convaincu que cela allait se faire tout seul. Bon d'accord peut-être que parfois il serait nécessaire de donner un petit coup de pouce mais pour le moment il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion.

Enfin c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse littéralement jeter hors de chez lui.  
Enfin non bon d'accord le mot était un peu fort, on l'avait _forcé_ à quitter la maison.  
Sa mère en avait marre de le voir passer ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre à écrire. Non pas qu'elle ne respectait pas le fait que son fils aime écrire et qu'il voulait en faire son métier, mais elle voulait qu'il fasse autre chose, qu'il cesse de rester enfermer dans sa chambre comme si celle-ci était un sanctuaire. Après avoir fini ses études secondaires, Arthur n'avait pas voulu continuer, il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait faire et voulait s'y consacrer pleinement, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a commencé à rester enfermer dans sa chambre durant des mois sans sortir. Parfois même il en oubliait de manger ce qui lui valait des réprimandes de la part de sa mère.  
Mais il s'en fichait, il était bien dans son petit univers.  
Sauf que sa mère n'était pas du même avis.  
Certes il avait réussi à vendre ses livres avec succès mais elle se faisait du soucis pour son fils, elle ne voulait pas qu'il passe toute sa vie de cette manière.  
Du coup elle l'avait un peu _beaucoup _forcé à aller à l'université. Et quand on vous dit forcé c'est qu'elle l'avait vraiment forcé, elle ne lui avait laissé aucun choix. Elle l'avait inscrit à une université en France et ne lui avait dit que peu de temps avant la rentrée.

Imaginez la réaction de notre pauvre anglais.  
Il n'en était pas revenu. Il avait refusé mais quand il s'était rendu compte que sa mère avait déjà tout prévu et qu'elle avait utilisé son argent pour cela... Il s'était dit que ça serait vraiment du gâchis de ne pas y aller. Il l'avait gagner durement cet argent après tout. Et puis... Qui sait, c'était peut-être le début de son conte de fée ?  
Enfin début ou pas, ce n'était pas une raison de l'envoyer en France ! Pourquoi ici parmi tous les lieux possible ?! Il ne parlait même pas un traître mot de cette foutue langue de froggy ! Et elle l'avait envoyé là-bas ? Il sentait vraiment qu'on l'avait envoyé en enfer.  
Le fait que l'université soit international et qu'il y avait de nombreux étrangers et des cours donné en anglais n'y changerait rien. Il allait vivre là-bas quoi ! Il devrait parler à des français quotidiennement et arg... Rien que la seule pensée lui donnait des nausées.  
Bon d'accord c'était peut-être idiot de juger un pays et des gens sans les avoir rencontré mais il était anglais quoi, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il s'entende avec des français !

Ce fut donc avec une anxiété énorme, une impression qu'on lui avait retourné l'estomac au moins trois fois, qu'Arthur Kirkland quitta sa terre natale pour aller de l'autre côté de la Manche.


	2. Let's go to France!

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** T  
**Personnages :** France et Angleterre  
**Genre :** Romance

**Autres : **Je laisse les insultes d'Arthur en anglais, je trouve que ça rend beaucoup mieux que si j'essaye de les traduire.

* * *

_**Let's go to France! **_

Il avait oublier ce _détail_.  
La France était de l'autre côté de la mer, donc logique, il devait traverser celle-ci pour y arriver.  
Sauf qu'il avait un petit problème, un tout _petit_ problème.  
Il avait une peur bleue de l'eau.  
Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte en regardant à travers le hublot de l'avion qu'il était au-dessus de la mer, il avait viré au blanc. Enfin, il était devenu encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était naturellement. Il s'était mit à agripper ses accoudoirs avec une force sous-estimé de lui-même et songeait fortement à hurler qu'on le laisse sortir de là et qu'on le ramène à Londres. Il aurait bien aimé faire cela mais il ne savait quoi le retenait de le faire, foutues bonnes manières !  
Arthur était en train de trembler comme un malade et ses dents s'entrechoquaient avec force, à tel point que le bruit finit par attirer l'attention de son voisin.  
Ce denier était déjà là quand Arthur avait atteint son siège, il avait juré un peu car il aurait aimé ne pas en avoir mais vu que celui-ci dormait il n'avait pas considérer cela comme un grand problème. Du coup il l'avait vite oublié et poussa un hurlement quand ce dernier lui adressa la parole.  
Il ne s'y était pas attendu du tout et sous le coup des fortes émotions qu'il ressentait cela l'avait échappé.

Bon d'accord maintenant il avait attiré l'attention de tous les passagers à proximité et se sentait encore plus mal.  
Enfin c'était jusqu'à ce que le type à côté de lui ne dise que tout allait bien et qu'il avait juste surpris son voisin. Les autres avaient arrêté de fixer Arthur mais ce dernier ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.  
Il avait envie de vomir.

« Vous allez bien ? » Lui demanda ledit voisin.

Arthur ne savait pas si il avait rêver mais il avait cru entendre un accent pendant que l'homme parler, enfin ce n'était pas comme s'il y accordait une quelconque importance, son esprit était fixé sur la mer et sur rien d'autre.

« Je... Je crois que je vais vomir... »

L'homme n'avait sans doute pas envie que son voisin vomisse, même si ce n'était pas sur lui et dans un sac l'odeur allait quand même se faire sentir et pour rien au monde il ne voulait cela. Il se mit donc en tête d'essayer de calmer son voisin.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez le mal des transports ? »

Arthur ne pouvait pas répondre. Il allait se taper la honte de sa vie. Il pouvait mentir et dire que c'était ça mais dès qu'ils auraient traversé la mer il se sentirait beaucoup mieux et l'homme s'en rendrait compte. Il décida d'opter pour un autre mensonge.

« Je... Ce que j'ai mangé ce matin à du mal passer... »

« Ah ça je peux comprendre, la nourriture anglaise n'est pas vraiment très... » L'homme s'arrêta tout d'un coup en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de parler avec un anglais et qu'il allait se montrer très impoli si il continuait.

« N'est pas vraiment très quoi ? » Arthur n'avait pas aimé le son sur lequel son voisin avait dit cela, comme si il insinuait que la nourriture de son pays était affreuse.

« Hum euh rien. » Répondit son voisin en se raclant la gorge.

Définitivement une critique si il ne voulait pas continuer.  
Enfin pour le moment l'anglais s'en fichait, il se fichait qu'on insulte sa nourriture ou autre, il avait juste envie de sortir d'ici, de quitter ce foutu océan !  
Voyant qu'Arthur devenait encore plus pâle et se tenait le ventre, le voisin s'inquiéta encore plus et décida de lui faire la conversation pour le distraire de sa nausée.

« Je m'appelle Francis et vous ? »

« A..Ar...Arthur... » Parvint à souffler le malade.

« Oh Arthur... Très joli nom ! Cela me fait penser au Roi Arthur, j'aimais beaucoup le conte à son propos lorsque j'étais petit. »

Bon sang c'est pas vrai, il avait une foutue envie de vomir et ce type trouvait que c'était le bon moment pour faire la causette ! Il avait des neurones en moins ou quoi ?!  
Arthur ne répondit rien, non pas que l'envie lui manquait mais il sentait qu'il allait vomir ses tripes s'il ouvrait la bouche alors il la garda résolument fermé. Ce qui ne sembla pas déranger son voisin qui continua de parler.

« Vous allez en France pour des vacances ? Moi j'étais venu en Angleterre pour les vacances mais je vis en France sinon, je vais rentrer en deuxième année à l'université dans quelques jours. J'étudie la littérature française, vraiment très intéressant si vous voulez mon avis, je compte peut-être devenir professeur pour diffuser la beauté de la langue française. »

Ect, ect, ect !  
Le français n'en finissait pas de raconter sa vie, Arthur n'en avait rien à cirer mais ne pouvait rien dire alors il se contentait d'écouter en silence, enfin presque. Il tremblait pas mal et ça faisait du bruit, ça, et ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient plus par colère que peur désormais. Enfin il devait avouer que le français était assez captivant, il le détournait de sa peur en le mettant en colère. Ce n'était pas franchement la meilleure méthode qui soit mais Arthur n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il ne se rendit cependant compte qu'une fois l'horreur traversé que le français avait vraiment été utile. Quand il à vit à travers le hublot qu'il y avait de la terre sous eux et non plus l'eau, il se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux.  
Son voisin ne manqua pas de le remarquer et il sourit exactement au même moment où Arthur se tourna vers lui, curieux de voir à quoi il ressemblait. Parce que bon il n'avait pas vraiment pu le voir. Quand il était arrivé tout à l'heure, sa tête était tourné vers la vitre et à part quelques mèches blondes, il n'avait rien vu, ensuite il était trop occupé à agoniser sur son siège, plié en deux, pour pouvoir tourner la tête et regarder son voisin de vol.  
Un hoquet lui échappa lorsqu'il rencontra le regard océan de l'homme.  
Il était... Taillé comme un Dieu !  
Non mais sérieusement, il ne voyait pas très bien son corps mais il avait l'air d'être parfait et son visage... Oh son visage. C'était celui d'un prince de conte de fée ! C'était assurément cela pour avoir une beautée pareil !  
Ses cheveux ondulaient légèrement et lui arrivés aux épaules, ils étaient d'un blond doré qui pouvait concurrencer la brillance du métal lui-même et ils avaient l'air si doux. Tellement doux qu'Arthur avait envie de les toucher pour voir si ils étaient aussi soyeux qu'ils en avait l'air. Mais il se retint.

Le français avait sans doute dû remarquer le regard d'admiration de la part de l'anglais car il lui fit un merveilleux sourire remplit de malice tout en lui disant « Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? ».

Arthur n'en revenait pas que ce type soit aussi odieux et se prenne pour une bombe sexuelle, bon d'accord il l'était mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en vanter ! Un peu d'humilité tout de même !

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. »

Francis avait décidé d'être moins formel alors il n'allait pas se gêner pour lui rendre la pareille.

« Humm oui bien sûr. C'est pourtant toi qui me fixait comme si j'étais la plus belle chose que tu n'ai jamais vu. Je sais bien que je suis magnifique Arthur mais je n'aimerais pas te faire baver, je serais bien trop inquiet de croire que ton estomac ait décidé de se débarrassé de ce que tu as mangé. »

« You fucking twat ! »

Ça y est, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, ce type l'énervait tellement qu'il n'avait pas pu garder son côté gentleman plus longtemps. Si il avait le physique d'un prince il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait l'esprit d'un antagoniste à l'intérieur de lui !

« Quel langage ! Je croyais que les anglais étaient des gentlemen ? »

« Les anglais n'ont aucune raison d'être des gentlemen avec des types dans ton genre. »

« Tu pourrais tout de même être un peu plus poli, je t'ai empêcher de ressortir le contenu de ton estomac tout à l'heure, un peu de reconnaissance ne serait pas de trop ! »

« Pardon ? Aidé ? Tu m'as juste assommé avec ta vie ! »

« Hey au moins ça a marché ! »

« Mouè. »

L'anglais croisa les bras contre son torse et le silence s'installa. Le foutu froggy ne devait pas avoir ressentit le besoin de répliquer autre chose car il s'était retourné vers le hublot sur lequel il portait désormais son intérêt. Arthur espérait qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver car il avait TRÈS envie de s'éloigner de ce type. Ou de l'étrangler. Au choix. Mais les gentlemen n'étranglent pas les gens, alors il voulait juste s'en éloigner.  
Heureusement pour lui, un message annonçant qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivé se fit entendre et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
Lorsqu'ils furent posé et qu'ils pouvaient sortir de l'avion, l'anglais se rua au dehors de celui-ci sans prêter la moindre attention à son voisin de voyage, pas même un petit au revoir ne fut dit.  
Après tout pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il ne connaissait pas ce type, il l'avait énervé et il n'allait plus jamais le revoir de sa vie alors cela importait peu.

Une fois dans l'aéroport, Arthur poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était enfin loin de ce type odieux. Mais... Il était entouré de français maintenant...  
Après un fail épique où il a voulu payer un chauffeur de bus avec des livres, un aller-retour bus-aéroport pour le moins ennuyant, un voyage de plusieurs heures en train et quelques minutes de marche, Arthur était _enfin _arrivé à la résidence étudiante de l'université qu'il allait fréquenter dans quelques jours.


	3. I would never forget

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** T  
**Personnages :** France et Angleterre  
**Genre :** Romance

* * *

_**I would never forget to eat again... Or perhaps not**_

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Arthur était arrivé à son université, il avait eue BEAUCOUP de chance qu'un étudiant l'aide dès qu'il fut arrivé car il n'avait pas eue la moindre idée d'où aller pour récupérer ses clés ou encore comment le demander.  
Cet étudiant était un asiatique du nom de Kiku Honda, qu'il présumait être japonais, et ce dernier était très à l'aise avec l'anglais ce qui avait grandement rassuré Arthur quand il l'avait entendu. Il avait sans doute dû massacrer les oreilles du jeune homme avec son français pitoyable.  
L'anglais avait juré un bon moment en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de bouilloire à thé mais une machine à café et il avait dû aller s'en acheter une.  
Avec beaucoup de mal.  
Les français n'étant pas des addicts du thé, ce genre de chose ne se vendait pas partout et l'anglais n'osait pas demander car il ignorait comment cela s'appeler en français et il risquerait de se montrer ridicule en essayant de communiquer avec son français aussi enrichie que les caisses d'État de la Grèce.  
Enfin bref, après plusieurs heures de recherches interminable, d'un nombre de jurons incalculable et d'un bon nombre de gens qui se retournaient sur son passage en l'entendant marmonner, l'anglais avait réussit à obtenir sa précieuse bouilloire !  
Une fois son thé acheté, il s'était dépêché de retourner à sa chambre et s'était affairer à faire du thé. Il avait à la base prévu de faire un tour des environs pour repérer des endroits utile mais là il était vraiment trop crevé pour faire quoique ce soit et le pire... Il n'avait pas avancé du tout pour son prochain livre !  
Mais comme dit plus tôt il était trop crevé.  
Il avait donc abandonné l'idée d'écrire pour la journée et avait décidé de s'y reporter le lendemain.

Durant le peu de jours qui lui rester avant la rentrée, Arthur n'avait presque pas quitté sa chambre, il y était resté enfermé presque toute la journée et ne sortait que quand il avait faim. Ce qui n'était pas souvent, c'était à peine si il mangeait une fois par jour. Sa mère ne serait pas très contente si elle savait cela, mais elle ne le savait pas justement.  
La veille de la rentrée quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était évanoui sur son bureau car il avait encore oublié de manger il décida qu'il devrait faire une pause et manger.  
Et à peine fut-il sortit de sa chambre et qu'il l'eut verrouillé qu'il se fit plaquer au sol par une force colossale.

« Wha... What the... »

Arthur cligna des yeux pour voir un type allongé au dessus de lui et qui se releva aussi vite qu'il lui était rentré dedans.

« Ouah _desculpe _mec ! »

« Sorry... ? »

L'homme enchaîna en anglais en voyant qu'il avait affaire à un anglais.

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! »

« Et c'était quelle langue ça... ? »

« Portugais bien sûr ! »

« Hum je vois... »

Arthur essaya de se releva mais sa tête se mit à tourner et il retourna très vite approfondir sa connaissance avec le sol.

« Ouah tu vas bien ? »

Le type avait l'air sérieusement inquiet et même si son anglais était un peu bizarre (il ne devait connaître que quelques bases) Arthur songeait qu'il s'en voulait vraiment de lui avoir rentré dedans et que ce n'était pas volontaire.

« Ou... Oué ça va. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je crois que je marchais un peu trop vite et j'ai glissé et... »

« Pas grave... »

Arthur se demandait comment il avait pu glisser avant de voir qu'il y avait un panneau sur le sol qui indiquait que le sol était glissant. Enfin il comprit cela avec le dessin bien sûr. On avait du nettoyer les couloirs il n'y avait pas longtemps et ces derniers n'étaient pas encore totalement secs.

« Si c'est grave ! Tu aurais pu te casser quelque chose ! » Le portugais se pencha et lui attrapa le bras avant de le relever d'un coup sec.  
Arthur ne s'y attendait pas et il sentit sa tête tourner encore plus. Bon d'accord c'était la dernière fois qu'il oubliait de manger.  
En voyant ça le jeune homme le rattrapa par l'épaule et l'examina minutieusement.

« La vache t'as une tête affreuse ! On dirait que tu sors tout juste d'une caverne et d'un jeûne sévère ! »

Eh bien il avait pas tout à fait tort en fait... Mais Arthur n'allait pas lui dire cela.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher... S'il te plaît ? »

« Ah nah ! T'as l'air d'être prêt à t'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre, quel type serais-je pour te laisser dans un tel état tout seul ? En plus j'ai pas dû arranger ton état. Aller viens ! Je vais payer à manger pour me faire pardonner ! »

L'anglais n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se fit entraîner par le portugais qui semblait être de très bonne humeur.  
Arthur sentait sa tête tourner affreusement et laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif.  
Le portugais s'en rendit compte et ralenti. Il sembla observer Arthur pendant quelques instants en réfléchissant avant de passer un des bras de l'anglais au dessus de ses épaules et de le rapprocher de lui.

« C'est mieux comme ça ? T'inquiètes pas va, j'suis costaud, tu peux te laisser appuyer contre moi j'irais très bien ! »

Il lui fit un sourire tellement étincelant qu'Arthur n'osa pas protester, en plus c'est vrai que ça allait mieux, sa tête tournait beaucoup moins et il décida de laisser peser tout son poids sur l'autre type. Il était bien trop faible pour se rendre jusqu'à un restaurant tout seul et il se dit que vraiment il n'oubliera plus de manger.  
Après plusieurs minutes à avoir l'impression d'être traîné comme un ivrogne, ils finirent par entrer dans un restaurant et Arthur s'éloigna un peu de la prise du portugais. Il se sentait capable de marcher jusqu'à une table tout seul et n'avait pas envie que tout le monde le fixe.  
Les deux se firent amener à une table et l'anglais s'assit sur la chaise avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Je suis sans doute pas en position de te dire ça mais tu devrais vraiment faire attention à ta santé mec... »

Arthur répondit par un « huuumm » avant de s'affaler sur la table.

« Au fait, je m'appelle Alejandro ! Et toi ? »

L'anglais marmonna quelque chose et il se rendit lui-même compte que c'était complètement incompréhensible. Il entendit l'autre rire légèrement et dire qu'il lui redemanderait quand il aurait mangé. Arthur en fut reconnaissant car il sentait qu'il avait de moins en moins de force et qu'il allait s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre. Dès que les menus leur furent distribuer l'anglais se précipita dessus et parcouru les lignes avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne comprenait rien. Il y avait du français et... Une langue dont il avait pas la moindre idée.

« Je te conseille la salade de morue, c'est super bon ! Oh t'inquiète c'est pas comme une salade ordinaire, c'est juste de la morue avec des frites. »

L'affamé apprécia à sa juste valeur le fait que Alejandro n'évoque pas le fait qu'il ne sache pas lire le français ni l'autre langue et lui propose quelque chose qui lui convenait à manger.  
Arthur reposa son menu et essaya de se mettre dans une position convenable, s'affaler sur une table était indigne d'un gentleman ! Même si ledit gentleman crevait de faim ce n'était pas une raison.  
Son compagnon resta silencieux et se contenta de regarder un peu partout autour de lui et surtout à la fenêtre avant d'annoncer sa commande au serveur. Arthur fit de même et espérait que le service était rapide ici.

« On devrait être servit dans environ 15minutes, c'est à peu près le temps qu'ils mettent ici. »

Arthur avait vraiment l'impression que ce portugais lisait dans sa tête, ou alors c'était juste qu'il était facile de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Oué c'était sûrement ça, après tout quand on à quelqu'un qui crève de faim et qui est sur le point de s'évanouir c'est assez logique de penser qu'il veuille manger et qu'il n'ait pas très envie d'attendre.  
Environ un quart d'heure plus tard ils furent servit, tout comme l'avait dit Alejandro. Arthur se jeta littéralement sur son plat et découvrit avec délice que c'était délicieux. Il aurait de tout de façon mangé, que cela soit bon ou non vu comment il mourrait de faim mais le fait que ça soit bon lui donnait encore plus envie de manger.  
Il finit son plat en un rien de temps et fut un peu déçu car il avait encore très faim.

« Tu veux mon assiette ? »

« Quoi ? Non je... »

« T'en fait pas va, j'ai pas si faim que ça, j'ai mangé aujourd'hui, MOI. » Répondit le portugais avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Arthur rougit à la remarque et se sentit un peu honteux.

« Si ça ne te dérange vraiment pas... »

Alejandro lui passa son plat et l'anglais se rendit compte que ça ressemblait à du ragoût avec des poissons différents. Le plat fut tout aussi délicieux que celui qu'il avait mangé un peu plus tôt et quand il l'eut fini il se sentit plein cette fois-ci. Il poussa un vrai soupire de bien-être une fois son ventre plein et se surprit même à sourire.

« Alors, comment s'appelle le mystérieux jeune homme qui oublie de manger ? »

« Arthur Kirkland. »

« Eh bien enchanté Arthur ! »

Alejandro lui souriait et maintenant que Arthur se sentait mieux il pu observer un peu plus le portugais. Il avait la peau légèrement bronzé, des yeux verts tout comme lui et des cheveux marrons qui étaient retenu par un ruban et qui reposaient sur une de ses épaules. Il devait avoir les cheveux mis-longs.  
Il avait l'air assez musclé aussi et Arthur se sentait maigrichon à côté.  
Quand le serveur vint pour récupérer l'argent, le portugais insista pour payer le repas et Arthur fut forcé d'accepter. Il voulait contester mais Alejandro avait sortit l'argent de sa poche et l'avait direct donné au serveur qui était ensuite repartit.  
L'anglais se dit qu'il avait vraiment trouvé quelqu'un de très gentil, peut-être même un peu de trop.

* * *

_desculpe = _Pardon en portugais. Enfin selon google traduction.  
Et je n'ai rien contre les Grecs :D Je sais que ma comparaison était un peu méchante mais bon, c'était amusant je trouve.  
Alejandro est Portugal si vous ne l'aviez pas deviné :P Et oui je lui ai enfin trouvé un nom!


	4. First day means bad day, isn't?

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** T  
**Personnages :** France et Angleterre  
**Genre :** Romance

* * *

_**First day means bad day, isn't? **_

Arthur fut réveillé en sursaut par son téléphone et il paniqua pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte que c'était son réveil. Ne s'étant pas fait réveillé ainsi depuis au moins 4ans, l'anglais en avait complètement oublié ce que cela faisait.  
Avec un grognement il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Il repensa à la journée d'hier et le portugais lui revint en tête, il y avait vraiment toute sortes de personnes ici, au moins il ne serait pas entouré de français et ça le rassurait. L'école en soit était une des meilleures université du pays donc il n'était pas inquiet quant à la qualité de l'enseignement, normalement il devrait être bon. Enfin cela le dérangeait un peu quand même, il aurait beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire, mais bon si ses études lui étaient utiles... Ça ne serait peut-être pas si mal que cela.  
Une fois prêt, l'anglais pris son sac et vérifia qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait avant de se diriger vers la cafétéria. Il avait de quoi cuisiner dans sa chambre mais... Il savait très bien qu'il risquerait de déclencher le détecteur incendie et il n'avait pas très envie d'être étiqueté comme « le mec qui a failli foutre le feu à sa chambre en voulant cuisiner. »  
L'endroit était presque désert, il n'y avait que quelques élèves et de ce fait la cafet' semblait beaucoup trop grande. Ce n'est pas comme si Arthur allait s'en plaindre, moins il y avait de gens, mieux c'était.  
Il commençait à peine à manger ses œufs brouillés qu'il entendit un cri, enfin ce qu'il supposait être un cri. Vu que l'endroit était vaste et presque désert cela avait résonné dans toute la cafet et tous les regards étaient dirigés vers le cri en question.  
En fait c'était juste un type qui semblait tellement content de manger qu'il avait poussé un cri de joie avant d'entamer son petit dej'. Ok il y avait aussi des fous ici...

L'anglais reporta son attention sur son repas et constata que ce n'était pas trop mal, enfin faut dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment difficile avec la nourriture, il arrivait à manger ce qu'il produisait et arrivait encore à trouver ça bon. Ce qui au vu de la tête et le goût de sa nourriture est un véritable exploit.  
Quand il eut fini il fit bien attention de rester très loin de l'autre fou et posa son plateau à l'endroit où il devait le poser.  
Il sortit ensuite et se demanda où il était censé aller, n'en ayant pas la moindre idée il se mit à errer parmi les bâtiments en espérant voir une indication quelconque. Sauf que tout ce qu'il voyait était marqué en français, en_ bloody_ _french. _Comment il était supposé s'en sortir avec ça lui ?! Il allait devoir demander de l'aide, mais encore... Si il ne tombait pas sur quelqu'un qui parlait anglais il allait se ridiculiser et ne serait pas plus avancé.

« Foutu pays, comment est-ce que j'ai pu me retrouver ici ? » Se plaignit le jeune homme en soupirant.

« En prenant l'avion ? » Lui répondit une voix moqueuse.

Arthur ne s'y attendait absolument pas et se retourna pour voir... Oh mon Dieu ! C'était... _lui. _Le frenchie qu'il avait rencontré dans l'avion. Ce foutu narcissique !

« Non sans blague ? Enfin je devrais pas être étonné, vous les français n'avaient _aucun _humour. »

Francis parut choqué par ses propos mais Arthur s'en fichait complètement, c'était très grossier ce qu'il venait de dire mais c'était vrai. Enfin de son point de vu.

« Je te demande pardon mon cher ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne t'intéresses qu'à ton pays que le notre est forcément dénué d'humour ! »

Ah oui il avait vraiment mal pris la chose.

« Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

« Ce que je fais là... ? Et c'est moi qui n'ait pas d'humour ? Je suis ici pour _étudier _bien sûr ! »

Oh non c'est pas vrai... La mâchoire d'Arthur se décrocha au fur et à mesure que la réalisation lui montait au cerveau. Ce type était dans la même fac que lui !

« Eh Francis ! _Bom dia ! _»

« Bonjour Alejandro. »

« Oh Arthur tu es là aussi ? Tu vas bien ? »

Arthur qui avait bugué à la réalisation avait reporté son attention sur le nouvel arrivant, il avait toujours le même sourire sur le visage et il pu voir que le Frenchie fut choqué de voir que le portugais le connaissait.

« Tu connais Arthur ? »

« Ouep ! Je l'ai rencontré hier. »

Arthur le remercia silencieusement pour sa discrétion, il n'avait absolument aucune envie que Francis, dont il ne s'était souvenu du nom que quand Alejandro l'avait appelé, soit au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé hier. Il se fouterait de lui sinon et Arthur ne pourrait peut-être pas se retenir de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

« Je vois. Je vais vous laissez, je dois retrouver Antonio et Gilbert avant d'aller en cours. »

« A toute, mec ! »

Et sur ces mots, Francis s'en alla tandis que Alejandro se retournait vers Arthur.

« Aller viens, on va être en retard sinon ! Il faut qu'on aille au bâtiment numéro 1, tu n'as pas oublié n'est-ce pas ? »

Alejandro lui fit un sourire complice et Arthur se demandait si il était aussi subtile au naturel ou si il le faisait exprès. En tout cas il appréciait vraiment la manière d'être du portugais, il voyait qu'il était dans le pétrin et l'aider de la manière la plus discrète possible en faisant passer cela pour normal ce qui fait qu'il ne mettait absolument pas l'anglais dans l'embarras. Ce dernier n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Alejandro et songea qu'il allait bien l'aimer.

« Oui bien sûr. Tu.. Tu étudies la littérature anglaise aussi ? »

Ils se mirent à marcher et Arthur restait près d'Alejandro étant donné qu'il ne savait pas où était ce bâtiment.

« Nah, je suis en deuxième année de géographie mais la littérature est dans le même bâtiment que l'histoire et la géographie. »

« Oh je vois. »

« Il y a un bâtiment réservé aux sciences aussi, et un autre qui sert pour ceux qui sont inscrit en sport. C'est très simple, une fois qu'on a compris le truc et qu'on s'est repéré, impossible de se perdre ! »

Alejandro lui refit un sourire éblouissant et Arthur se demanda s'il ne devrait pas porter des lunettes de soleil près du portugais.

« Je vois, merci. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi Arthur ! Bon je vais devoir te laisser ici, la littérature anglaise est au deuxième étage, à plus tard ! »

Il le salua de la main avant de s'éloigner vers les escaliers à un étage dont Arthur n'avait pas la moindre idée. L'anglais regarda sa montre et vit qu'il avait encore un peu de temps avant d'aller dans sa salle, autant en profiter pour regarder un peu les environs non ?  
Il observa les panneaux qui indiquaient ce qui se trouvaient dans les différentes salles et fut ravie de voir que c'était écrit en anglais et en français. Il allait pouvoir se déplacer à travers les bâtiments sans aucun problème avec cela.  
Alors qu'il était en train d'admirer une sculpture dans le hall d'entré, il vit Alejandro rigoler avec Francis.  
Hein ? Mais... Alejandro n'était pas partit dans sa salle ? Bah ça importait peu.  
Arthur le suivit du regard et haussa un sourcil avant que les deux autres ne le repèrent et ne viennent le voir.

« C'est pas très poli de fixer les gens comme ça. » S'exclama Alejandro avec un sourire qui bizarrement semblait différent du sien.

« Arthur tu étais encore en train d'admirer ma beauté ? Cela ne me dérange pas si tu baves cette fois-ci ~ »

« Cette fois-ci ? » S'interrogea Alejandro.

« Oh oui je ne t'ai pas raconté, eh bien en fait j'ai rencontré Arthur dans- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un pied écrasa violemment le sien et le français poussa un cri de douleur avant de reculer.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! »

« Ouah eh doucement petit, on attaque pas les gens comme ça ! »

Arthur en était sûr, ce n'était pas plus de son sourire qui était différent, Alejandro n'aurait pas réagit comme si il ne le connaissait pas et de plus il était plus subtile que cela, pour le peu qu'il le connaissait bien entendu. Mais qui était-il s'il n'était pas Alejandro ? Il lui ressemblait énormément !

« La ferme, il l'a mérité. »

« Pardon ?! Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! » S'indigna Francis.

« Oué c'est vrai ça, il t'as rien fait et tu lui as massacré le pied. Allons-nous en Francis. »

Le français grommela qu'il était d'accord et tout deux s'éloignèrent vers les escaliers. Arthur attendit qu'ils soient hors de vu pour s'y diriger aussi, il devait se rendre à sa salle.  
Laissant de côté le mystère de l'identité du type qui était avec Francis, l'anglais se prépara pour ce qui allait l'attendre. Quoique se préparer pour quelque chose dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée était quelque chose d'assez compliqué. Une affiche était mise en évidence devant la salle où il devait aller et il pénétra dans l'amphithéâtre. La première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux était que l'amphi était bizarre, enfin il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un seul mais il en avait vu assez souvent dans les médias américains et cela lui faisait très bizarre de voir que les amphi français n'avait rien à voir. Une fois le choc de la surprise passé il haussa les épaules et se dit que cela importait peu, ça restait un amphithéâtre. Arthur partit s'asseoir en bout de « table » pour éviter d'avoir trop de gens autour de lui et il attendit patiemment qu'un prof arrive pour leur dire ce qu'il avait à leur dire.  
En fait non il n'était pas si patient que cela, il avait une furieuse envie d'écrire car il trouvait qu'il perdait son temps ici. Il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'une feuille et d'un crayon avant d'essayer de se mettre au travail. Oui, essayer. Il y avait tellement de bruit dans l'amphi que c'était difficile de se concentrer, lui qui avait l'habitude de travailler dans le calme complet ou alors avec un peu de musique était complètement distrait par le bruit.  
Grommelant, il rangea ses affaires car il ne pouvait définitivement pas écrire quelque chose dans un environnement pareil. Il aurait bien dessiné mais il ne savait pas quoi faire et il n'était pas un expert en la matière.  
Il dessinait des croquis pour l'apparence de ses personnages mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Et généralement il les trouvé ratés.

Finalement, des adultes qu'il reconnu comme étant des professeurs, entrèrent dans l'amphi et vinrent se mettre sur l'estrade et ils commencèrent.  
Ils présentèrent brièvement la licence avant de parler de diverses autres choses concernant l'université. Au bout d'une heure et demi ils avaient fini et tous les étudiants sortirent de l'amphi. Ils devaient désormais se rendre dans des salles informatiques où on allait leur apprendre à se servir du site qui leur était réservé et où, entre autre, serait leur emploi du temps. Arthur se débrouillant plutôt bien avec l'informatique en général n'eut aucun soucis à comprendre le fonctionnement du site et s'ennuya très vite. Heureusement la séance ne dura pas longtemps et une heure après ils purent rentrer chez eux pour la journée.  
Soulagé, le britannique sortit du bâtiment avant de retourner dans sa chambre avec la ferme intention d'avancer dans son roman. Il laissa tomber son sac dans un coin de sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur avant d'aller se faire un thé.  
Une fois son thé prêt, il se mit à écrire.

Le jeune homme ne sortit de sa transe que quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'il sentit son estomac gronder. Il considéra l'idée de l'ignorer mais ensuite se souvint d'hier et se dit qu'il devrait manger quelque chose. Malheureusement il n'avait rien chez lui et soit il devait aller à la cafétéria, soit il devait aller acheter quelque chose autre part. En vérifiant l'heure il se rendit compte qu'il était trop tard pour aller à la cafétéria et décida de sortir manger.  
Arthur attrapa sa carte de crédit qu'il fourra dans sa poche et ensuite regarda son téléphone en se demandant si il en avait besoin. Ne sachant ce qui pourrait lui arriver, il décida de le prendre. Après tout si il se perdait dans la ville, son téléphone lui serait utile.  
Sans un regard à sa glace pour savoir si il été présentable en public, l'anglais sortit de son dortoir et se rendit en ville. Il y avait des magasins, restaurants et autres services un peu partout et il ne savait où donner de la tête. Il resta planter en plein milieu du trottoir à regarder ce qui se trouvait face à lui quand tout à coup il sentit quelque chose lui rentrer dedans et entendit un bruit de chute.  
Inquiet, il se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme par terre et qui avait lâché son sac.

« Oh God ! Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur ! » S'exclama-t-il très vite en anglais en oubliant complètement qu'il était en France.

Il tendit sa main à l'homme à terre. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

L'homme releva la tête et son regard croisa celui d'Arthur qui reconnu l'individu, c'était l'asiatique qui l'avait aidé quand il était arrivé à la fac !  
Le jeune homme semblait hésiter à prendre sa main et finalement décida de la prendre, le rouge lui monta directement aux joues lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent et il se dépêcha de la retirer une fois qu'il était à nouveau sur pied.

« Ha-Hai... »

Craignant de l'avoir mis en colère, Arthur chercha quelque chose pour se faire pardonner.

« Ehm euh... Je suis vraiment désolé Kiku, est-ce que tu veux que je te paye à manger comme dédommagement ? »

« Qu... Quoi ?! N-Non, vous n'avez pas à faire ça Arthur-san ! » Répondit Kiku avec un air de panique.

« Oh vraiment... ? Hum si ça ne te dérangerais pas, j'aimerais savoir si tu connais un bon endroit où manger ici. »

« H-Hai je peux faire ça... » Répliqua l'asiatique, rassuré.

Kiku montra à Arthur plusieurs restaurants, certains luxueux, d'autres d'un niveau plus moyen. Finalement il s'arrêta devant un restaurant particulièrement luxueux et il expliqua à Arthur que celui-ci était le meilleur de la ville et qu'il servait aussi bien de la nourriture française qu'étrangère.  
Le blond se demandait si il y avait de la nourriture anglaise mais il en doutait vu la réputation qu'elle avait en France.

« Oh je vois. Merci beaucoup pour avoir pris de ton temps pour me montrer tout cela. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'invite ? Ça sera un remerciement pour la visite. » Dit-Arthur avec un sourire.

L'asiatique semblait embarrassé et mal à l'aise. « Ce.. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine ! Et puis... Vous... Vous es sûr de pouvoir payer dans un endroit pareil ? »

« Oh ne t'en fais pas, j'ai largement de quoi manger ici quotidiennement ! »

« Vr-Vraiment ? » Répondit Kiku, choqué.

« Oui, je suis plus riche que j'en ai l'air. » *

« Oh... »

« Aheum. Si... Si tu ne veux vraiment pas ce n'est pas grave hein. Je... Au revoir je suppose alors ? »

« Ah euh ! » Kiku semblait paniqué et embarrassé, il ne voulait pas être impoli c'est pour cela qu'il avait refusé mais vu ce que lui disait Arthur, cela semblait impoli de refuser. « Je... Je ne suis pas contre si cela ne vous dérange pas ! »

« B-Bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas ! » Répliqua Arthur avec les joues un peu rosit.

Tous deux entrèrent dans le restaurant et se firent placé à une table. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Kiku ne prenne la parole.

« Eto... Vous avez des parents riches, Arthur-san ? »

« Hum en fait non, c'est plutôt moi qui le suit, haha... » Répondit-il en étant un peu embarrassé. Il n'était pas du genre à se vanter et il trouvait cela étrange de dire qu'il était celui qui avait autant d'argent dans sa famille alors qu'il était encore très jeune. D'autant plus que dans son enfance il n'avait jamais était riche.

« Ah ? »

« Oui. Je... Je suis écrivain, et euh... Mes livres ont plutôt eu du succès alors j'ai pas mal d'argent... »

Les yeux de son compagnon de table s'agrandirent et se mirent à briller d'une lueur qu'il prit pour de l'admiration.

« Vraiment ? C'est super Arthur-san ! Qu'écrivez-vous ? »

Arthur était assez embarrassé qu'on s'intéresse à lui et encore plus à ce qu'il écrit de cette manière. Il n'y était pas habitué. Certes il avait déjà fait des autographes et répondu à des interviews mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Dans les gens qu'il fréquentait quotidiennement, seul sa mère était au courant de ce qu'il faisait, c'était donc bizarre que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle soit au courant et qu'il allait d'autant plus sans doute revoir plusieurs fois.

« Aheum euh de l'héroïque fantasy et de la romance... »

« Ooooh ! J'aimerais beaucoup lire vos livres ! »

« Oh euhm ils doivent se trouver facilement sur internet je pense, je ne sais pas si ils sont vendu ici... »

Kiku hocha la tête frénétiquement. « Je vois, merci du conseil, j'irais voir cela ! Portez-vous un nom d'artiste ou non ? » Ajouta l'asiatique histoire de savoir si il trouverait ce qu'il voudrait en tapant le nom de l'anglais dans google.

« Oh euhm j'ai gardé mon nom. Arthur Kirkland. »

Ils se sourirent tous les deux et ensuite regardèrent leur menus, une fois leur choix fait ils se remirent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à passer leur commande. Une fois qu'ils furent servi, Arthur relança une conversation un peu plus privé.

« So ehm... Comment est-ce que tu sais que ce restaurant est le meilleur ? »

Sous-entendu, comment ça se fait que tu as autant de fric toi aussi mec ?

« Oh euh je viens souvent manger ici. J'ai cherché quels étaient les meilleurs restaurants dans la ville et je suis tombé sur celui-ci alors je l'ai essayé et je ne regrette pas. » Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Oh je vois. Je suppose que tu dois être plutôt riche après tout pour venir étudier ici. »

Autre sous-entendu pour demander subtilement comment ça se fait que tu ais autant d'argent que moi.

« Hai je suppose. Je ne sais pas si je gagne autant d'argent que vous avec mon travail mais il me permet de vivre plutôt bien. »

« Oh ? C'est assez rare que des personnes aussi jeunes travaillent. »

« Des sociétés me demandent parfois des programmes et je m'en occupe. »

La mâchoire d'Arthur sembla se décrocher tellement il était surpris.

« So... Sociétés ? Tu es aussi bon en programmation que des sociétés te passent carrément des commandes ?! Wouah ! C'est... C'est... »

L'asiatique rougit jusqu'à devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

« Ce... Ce n'est rien voyons ! Juste deux trois trucs... »

« Maintenant que j'y pense... Tu es vraiment jeune, tu as sauté une classe ? »

Il ne pouvait pas être en première année, sinon il ne connaîtrait pas aussi bien la ville et les restaurants.

« Plusieurs en fait... »

« Vraiment ?! »

Kiku rougit de plus belle et hocha la tête.

« J'ai sauté deux classe en primaire et une autre au collège. »

« Bloody hell ! » Jura Arthur qui n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait jamais été un mauvais étudiant mais il n'avait jamais non plus sauté de classe, et trois c'était vraiment énorme !

L'asiatique toussa légèrement, embarrassé par la réaction d'Arthur et sans doute aussi un peu gêné par l'insulte qu'il venait de sortir.

« Tu étudies quoi en fait ? La programmation ? »

« J'étudie l'informatique en général mais je sais faire des programmes, coder des sites internet, et je sais aussi faire des jeux vidéo. Pas aussi bien que le fond les industries bien sûr mais je me débrouille. »

« Ouah... »

L'anglais était vraiment ébahi, ce type était un véritable génie !

« Tu faisais déjà des programmes avant de venir à la fac ? »

« Oui mais je ne le vendais pas. Ce n'est qu'en venait ici que des entreprises m'ont demandé. Je crois que ma réputation les a attiré. » Répondit-il en rougissant de plus belle.

« Tu m'étonnes ! Sauter trois classe c'est pas rien quand même ! Et je suppose que les étudiants qui viennent étudier d'aussi loin son rare, non ? »

« Hai. Je suis venu grâce à une bourse, j'avais les meilleures notes dans tous les domaines et j'ai pu venir étudier ici grâce à cela. Bien sûr maintenant je n'en ai plus besoin... »

« Je vois. Et... Tu vivais où ? »

« A Tokyo, c'était là où était les meilleurs écoles. »

Oh maintenant il savait quelle était sa nationalité ! Japonais ! Heureusement qu'il était attentif aux cours de géographie.

« Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment sur le Japon... Je ne sais que ce qu'on a étudier en classe et tu sais... Ici on a plutôt tendance à étudier l'occident plutôt que l'orient alors... »

« Oh eh bien... Si vous voulez savoir quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me le demander. » Répondit le japonais avec un sourire.

« J'y songerai, merci. »

Le reste du repas se passa tout aussi bien et ils firent connaissance l'un l'autre, ils parlèrent aussi de leur culture respective, si bien qu'à la fin du repas, Arthur en avait plus appris sur le Japon qu'il ne l'avait fait de toute sa vie. Kiku insista pour payer sa part et une fois en dehors du restaurant ils se séparèrent.

* * *

Bom dia = Bonjour (pour le matin) en portugais, selon google traduction.

Pour ce qui est de l'amphi, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé quand j'ai mis les pieds dans l'un d'eux la première fois. J'en avais vu qu'à travers les séries/ films américains et ça m'a choqué de voir qu'ils étaient pas pareils, pour moi dans ma tête des amphi c'était comme ceux des USA et pas autrement XD

* La phrase ne sonne pas vraiment comme je le voudrais en français, vu qu'ils parlent anglais, Arthur aurait dit « wealth » à la place de « rich », donc si j'utilise pas le même mot c'est qu'il y a bien une différence. En français on pourrait traduire ça par le fait qu'il possède plus de richesses qu'il en a l'air mais ça fait un peu bizarre je trouve. Enfin en tout cas il ne se vante pas d'être riche, et il ne dit pas non plus qu'il est riche, il dit juste qu'il a plus d'argent qu'il a l'air.

Autrement, Kiku ne vouvoie pas vraiment Arthur vu qu'il lui parle en anglais, imaginez juste qu'il parle de manière très polie/ soutenue :D


	5. Badminton Explosif

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas et est à Hidekaz Himaruya  
**Rating :** T  
**Personnages :** France et Angleterre  
**Genre :** Romance

* * *

_**Badminton explosif **_

Après son repas avec Kiku, Arthur était rentré chez lui et avait décidé de voir son emploi du temps, même si les cours ne commençaient pas avant la semaine prochaine, il était tout de même un peu curieux à propos des horaires et des cours qu'il allait avoir.

« WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ?! »

L'anglais n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait sur l'écran. Comment ça il avait un cours de français et de sport ? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?! Serait-ce sa mère qui...  
Arthur eut une très forte envie de laisser tomber sa tête sur son bureau quand la pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Bien sûr, c'était forcément sa mère qui avait dû l'inscrire pour ces options vu qu'elle s'était occupée d'absolument TOUT pour son inscription. Enfin bon c'était un peu tard pour aller se plaindre, il pouvait toujours les sécher ou alors se débrouiller pour ne plus les avoir mais... Si sa mère s'en rendait compte, c'était elle qui allait se plaindre après. Enfin bon c'est pas comme si il voulait faire plaisir à sa mère hein, il se disait juste que si elle l'avait inscrit à ces cours c'était pour une bonne raison, non ? Elle devait penser qu'ils leur serait utile et donc... Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux d'y aller.  
Peut-être.  
Oh et puis après tout, il pouvait au moins essayer ? Il n'avait pas fait de sport depuis des années en plus, depuis le lycée en fait. Ça lui ferait peut-être du bien... Ou pas.

Avec un soupir il continua d'examiner le reste de son emploi du temps, hormis ces deux... Soucis, le reste était normal et il avait des cours de lettres presque tous les jours. Quand il n'en avait pas, il avait des TD. Heureusement que l'emploi du temps était disponible en anglais hein ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment les français appelaient tout cela.  
Après avoir marqué sur une feuille de papier les heures des différents cours ainsi que les salles (non vous ne le verrez pas écrire cela sur son téléphone), Arthur ouvrit son traitement de texte pour continuer son roman.  
Sauf que... Il eut beau se concentrer du mieux qu'il pouvait, absolument rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Ce qu'il écrivait lui semblait dénué d'intérêt et complètement idiot, il eut beau recommencer plusieurs fois cela ne changeait rien et ce sentiment frustrant d'écrire quelque chose qui ne nous plaisez pas était toujours là.  
Arthur poussa un grognement de frustration et décida d'aller se faire du thé et de revenir essayer.  
Malheureusement cela ne changea rien et il décida d'aller faire autre chose et d'y revenir plus tard.

Toutefois, la semaine se déroula sans que l'inspiration ne revienne et cela ne fit qu'énerver encore plus le britannique.  
C'est donc de très mauvaise humeur que le Lundi matin il se rendit à son premier cours, cours de sport en plus pour bien arranger son humeur.  
Tous ceux que l'anglais croisait sur son chemin s'éloignaient précipitamment de lui, il avait une tête de zombie et le regard qu'il lançait à ceux dont les yeux se croisaient donnait envie de tout sauf lui parler. Ce qui l'arrangeait parfaitement car il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Malheureusement il savait très bien qu'il allait devoir faire un minimum d'effort en classe, après tout le sport c'était surtout de la coopération...  
Il grogna à cette pensé et pénétra dans le gymnase où il vit que plusieurs autres étudiants étaient déjà là. Il reconnu Alejandro, et deux autres personnes, une qui semblait être son double et l'autre... Francis Bonnefoy.  
Génial, ça allait encore plus arranger son humeur du jour.  
Arthur ne voulait pas qu'il le voit alors il essaya de se faufiler discrètement et d'aller se mettre derrière d'autres élèves pour que sa présence soit dissimulé du français mais malheureusement ce dernier l'avait déjà repéré. Il se précipita vers lui avec un sourire idiot que l'anglais avait très envie d'effacer de son visage.

« Tien donc, Arthur ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais pris l'option sport. Est-ce que ça va aller ? Tu m'as l'air un peu fragile pour ça... » Lui lança-t-il à la figure avec un faux air d'inquiétude.

« Devrais-je t'écraser le pied à nouveau pour que tu sois assez offensé pour me laisser en paix ? » Répliqua l'anglais en lui lançant un regard assassin.

« Quelle violence ! Vois-tu, mon pauvre pied à souffert la dernière fois, alors si tu pouvais l'épargner ainsi qu'une quelconque autre partie de mon merveilleux corps je t'en serais très reconnaissant. »

« Toujours aussi narcissique à ce que je vois. Je suppose que quand tu te regardes je ne sais combien de fois dans ton miroir tu ne vois que l'illusion de ta supposé beauté et pas l'immonde laideur que tu as réellement ? »

Francis ricana avant de passer un bras autour des épaules d'Arthur.

« Serais-tu jaloux de ma beauté ? »

L'anglais cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réaction et repoussa vivement le bras du français.

« Moi, jaloux ?! Ah ! N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai rien à envier à une grenouille tel que toi ! »

« Même pas mes sourcils ? On dirait que les tiens sont de pauvres chenilles maltraités. »

« QUOI ! »

Le cri de l'anglais fut stoppé par le professeur qui venait d'arriver et qui avait élevé la voix pour surmonter la dispute et espérant la faire cesser par sa présence.  
Heureusement pour lui, les deux jeunes hommes arrêtèrent de parler mais ne se jetèrent pas moins des regards remplis de promesses violentes.

« Bien, bien, il semblerait que tout le monde est là ! Même si malheureusement il n'y a pas grand monde, les jeunes semblent oublier à quel point avoir un corps sain est important ! D'autant plus que cela ne peut que vous faire gagner des points avec les jolies filles ! »

Le prof se mis à sourire et sembla perdu dans sa rêverie avant que des toussotements ne lui fassent reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Aheum. Bon alors je me présente, Romulus, italien de 35ans, célibataire et très ouvert ! J'adore faire la cuisine, la bonne nourriture, le vin et tout types de sport ! Je suis aussi professeur d'histoire ancienne en plus d'être celui de sport vu qu'il n'y a jamais beaucoup de personne qui prennent l'option.

Nous allons faire du badminton aujourd'hui, vous allez donc devoir mettre les filets en place et ensuite nous nous échaufferons avant de commencer à jouer. Si certains d'entre vous n'en ont jamais fait et on besoin d'aide pour les filets, n'hésiter pas à me demander ! »

Le professeur leur fit un sourire éclatant et ensuite partit s'asseoir sur une chaise afin d'observer tout le monde à la tâche.  
Arthur se doutait qu'au vu de son apparence et de son accent il devait être un italien pur souche et bon sang, il était vachement bien conservé pour son âge ! Il le trouvait plutôt pas mal de son point de vue mais bon après vu qu'il avait toujours eux des goûts particuliers il ne pouvait pas vraiment se faire un avis général les latins avaient pour réputation d'être des « bombes », alors il devait sûrement être placé dans cette catégorie. De court cheveux marrons dont quelques mèches partaient dans des sens opposés, une barbe naissante, des yeux noisette, un corps... Euh très bien sculpté, bon sang il faisait de la muscu ou quoi le vieux ? En tout cas il avait l'air franchement attirant. Mais bon, baver sur son professeur de sport n'était sans doute pas très recommandé en matière de civilité alors l'anglais détourna son regard de lui pour aller... Eh bien faire semblant d'aller aider les autres, il s'avançait tout doucement vers où étaient rangés les filets et oh ! Quel dommage les autres les avaient déjà tous pris ! Zut alors, lui qui aurait tellement voulu aider à installer !  
Du coup il attendit que les autres aient fini de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire avant de faire l'échauffement. Malheureusement il fallait qu'on les mette en pair pour une partie, bien sûr ce n'était pas drôle sinon hein. Et c'était encore plus drôle que le prof choisisse de le mettre avec Francis.  
Si il n'avait pas arraché la tête du français avant la fin de l'échauffement ça serait un miracle.

« Je vais essayer de ne pas y aller trop fort. Il serait dommage que j'abîme ton jolis minois car tu n'arrive pas à rattraper le volant. » Lui dit Francis avec un sourire aux allusions lubriques.

« Je vais essayer de ne pas y aller trop fort, il serait dommage que je t'envoie à l'hôpital en te faisant perdre un œil. » Répliqua Arthur dans un début de colère.

« Oh vraiment ! Je ne crois pas que tes bras aient assez de force pour cela, et je doute que tu en aies plus en bas. » Répondit le français avec un petit clin d'œil en direction de l'endroit dont il parlait.

Arthur n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, balancer le volant le plus fort possible dans ce foutu froggie en espérant lui faire trèèèès mal.

Heureusement pour lui, le prof donna le signal de départ et l'anglais fit un service prodigieusement violent en direction du ventre de son adversaire, ce dernier rattrapa de justesse le projectile avant de le renvoyer avec tout autant de force.  
Arthur le renvoya, encore et encore avec toujours plus de force et de rage dans ses mouvements, ceux du français n'étaient pas aussi furieux mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire alors il répliquait avec une force similaire à chaque fois.  
Ce qui était censé être un entraînement se changea bien vite en combat acharné où aucun des deux adversaires ne voulait laisser le volant tomber dans leur camp. Résultat, le pauvre volant commençait à se détériorer lentement mais sûrement sous la force des coups et ce dernier termina le match avec un coup fulgurent où il s'encastra dans le plafond. La violence du coup et de l'impact fit un tel bruit qu'il résonna dans tout le gymnase et tous les regards furent tournés vers l'anglais et le français.

« Vous deux, j'apprécierais si vous évitiez de détériorer l'équipement de l'université. Lequel d'entre vous à envoyer ce pauvre volant aussi loin ? »

Arthur avait bien envie de reporter la faute sur Francis mais ce dernier le prit de court pour se moquer de lui une fois de plus.

« C'est ce charmant jeune homme qui cache bien plus de force qu'il n'en a l'air. »

Un petit sourire en direction du britannique et ce dernier était fait. Le prof lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule avant de s'exclamer joyeusement : « Ouah tu as une sacré force petit ! Mais tu sais la force seul ne fait pas tout, ce n'est pas en tuant à moitié ton adversaire ou en envoyant les volants hors du terrain que tu gagneras un match. »

Romulus se mis à rigoler tout en tapotant l'épaule de l'anglais qui fulminait au contact de l'homme ainsi qu'à ses propos. Il n'avait pas eu envie de se faire remarquer, mais là c'était complètement raté. Tout le groupe de sport risquerait de se souvenir de lui pendant un moment. Et tout ça c'était de la faute de Francis !

Finalement le prof avait réussit à déloger le volant du plafond et avait changé les groupes pour commencer des matchs. Heureusement pour le gymnase, Francis et Arthur ne jouèrent pas de nouveau l'un contre l'autre et le reste de la séance se déroula à peu près normalement.  
Ce fut pourtant un anglais furieux qui ressortit du gymnase et qui se dirigea vers sa chambre afin d'y prendre une douche. Il n'avait pas cours avant plusieurs heures et comptait bien les utiliser afin de trouver quelque chose pour se redonner de l'inspiration. Cela le frustrait énormément de passer autant de temps sans pouvoir écrire. Une fois sortit de la douche, il se fit un thé avant d'allumer son ordinateur et de se mettre au travail. Étrangement, cette fois-ci l'inspiration venait tout seule, à tel point qu'il était tellement perdu dans ses écrits qu'il faillit louper sa prochaine heure de cours.  
Arthur n'aimait pas s'arrêter d'écrire quand il avait une telle poussée d'inspiration mais là il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Avec un grognement il vérifia qu'il avait bien tout enregistré et ensuite il ferma son ordi avant de se rendre dans sa salle de classe.  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois assit qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait très faim, il avait en effet oublier de manger tant il était concentré à écrire et il devait désormais attendre la fin du cours avant de pouvoir manger quelque chose.

« Alors, on a encore oublié de manger ? »

Alejandro venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui en lui lançant un sourire amicale.

« Oh bonjour Alejandro ! Ehm oui en effet. » Répondit l'anglais avec un petit air gêné.

« Je me demande bien ce que tu fais qui accapare ton attention au point que tu en oublies de manger. »

Pas de sourire pervers, pourquoi Arthur avait-t-il cru qu'il allait en faire un ? Il avait passé trop de temps avec Francis, ne serait-ce que ces quelques heures étaient déjà beaucoup de trop.

« J'écrivais. »

« Oh je vois. C'est pas vraiment mon truc mais je peux comprendre. »

Le britannique lui adressa un sourire avant de regarder le professeur s'avancer. Il craignait le pire avec cette matière, _le français_.


End file.
